


What's a Soulmate?

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru walk to school together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of those soulmate videos with the same exact speech behind them. That's what the italics are from in this fic.

_What’s a soulmate?_

"Are you ready to go now?"  
  
“Un.”

_It’s like a best friend but more…_

The boys head out out of Haru’s home and start down the sidewalk, bags flung over their shoulders. They walk extremely close to each other, their shoulders almost touching, and relish in the warmth of the other. Their bodies relax as a sense of ease washes over them.

 _It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else_ …

"Are you looking forward to practice today?"

Haru blinks and turns towards the brunet. “How did you know?”

"I can see it in your eyes."

"You were staring at my eyes?"  
  
Makoto stutters and let out a small laugh. “Ah, well…”

"I know you’re excited, too."  
  
“Eh?”

"When you’re excited about something, you hold onto the straps of your backpack instead of putting your arms at your side."

"…I guess you’re right."

  _It’s someone who makes you a better person_ …

"After seeing the personal best’s you’ve been reaching, I really want to step up today."

Haru turns to look up at Makoto. “You’re doing fine.”

"I want to do better."

 _Well actually, they don’t make you a better person. You do that yourself, because they inspire you_ …

"I see…" He takes his eyes off the taller teen and Makoto thinks that’s that, but then he hears a faint, "…I’ll try harder then."

"But you’re already so fast."

"If Makoto’s going to work harder, I will, too."

 _A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever_ …

Makoto smiles. “If that’s what you want to do.”

"It is."

"This reminds me of when we were kids. We did sort of push each other to do our best, ne?"

"I guess."

"It hasn’t changed." Makoto laughs again. "I guess we’ll always have that."

 _It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone did, or when no one else did_ …

"I know you’ll do fine," Haru mumbles, clearing his throat.

He turns to the other. “Haru…”

"You were always one to keep working at something until you got it."

"You’re the only one who thinks so."

"It doesn’t matter."

"Eh?"

"It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks." Green locks with blue. "I trust you can do it."

Makoto almost stops walking as his heart swells in his chest. The raven-haired male was more caring to others than he let people know, but Makoto knew, and that’s all that was important.   
  
“…I know you’ll do fine, too. You always do.”  
  
 _And no matter what happens, you’ll always love them…_  
  
Haru turns his head towards the ocean and presses his lips together as a blush casts over his cheeks. “Shut up, you’re annoying.”

Makoto doesn’t respond at first, letting his eyes linger on Haru’s frame for a quick second before facing forward with a grin. “You’re so mean. But Haru is Haru.”

 _Haru is Haru…_ "Makoto…"

"Hm?"  
  
Haru doesn’t realize he spoke aloud. “Nothing.”

"Are you sure?"

"I’m sure."

"But you said my name."

"There you go again," Haru mutters. But a smile teases the edge of his lips and his eyes grow soft.

_Nothing can ever change that._


End file.
